Carved in Lacrima
by maakkel
Summary: This story may experience a major edition, as in, most of it changes. But the main idea and plot will be the same.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you? We need to get going!" The mother shouted

"Give me a moment!" The 8 year old son shouted back.

The mother opened the door. "We are coming back, you know." She sighed, but then she noticed what her son was during.

"Stop that right now!" She yelled and grabbed the paint and the brush.

"But mom…" The son started.

"No buts. Don't you realize what will happen if _they_ found out?" She was getting angry, anyone could tell. "They will torture you until you are begging them to kill you, even if you give them the truth." She pulled him out of them room, dumping the brush and the paint in the trash, leaving the painting behind. "They will kill you just like they killed your father."

As the mother and the son walked around the city buying food, they were unaware of what was happening in their home.

One and a half hour later, they arrived at their home, but not the home they left. Doors and windows was broken and as they approached, a woman armed with a spear and equipped with an armor exited the house, her scarlet hair blowing in the wind. In her other hand, she held the sons painting.

"What are you doing with my painting?" The son yelled, holding his mother tight. "don't say anymore" His mother hushed.

The scarlet woman spoke, with a voice that could freeze the ice: "So, this is yours."

"NO!" The mother screamed, "He has never seen it before!"

"Then why would he say _my _painting?" The scarlet woman asked.

"He is tired and confused, please, I beg you, forgive us." The mother said, tears started to run down her face.

"I cannot disobey any direct order from the king." The scarlet woman said as she began to walk towards the mother and the son. Guards began to approach from the roads, blocking their escape.

"Now hand over the boy before I hurt you." She dropped the painting and readied her spear.

The mother pushed her son away: "You won't take him from me!" She yelled as she swung her bag and charged the scarlet woman, protecting her son.

A flash of red, and the mother fell to the ground. A pool a red around her, growing larger.

"Mo- mo- mommy…" The son said, falling to his knees. "Please get up" He said as he moved closer, but before he even began to reach her, a man picked him up. "NO! Put me down! I must help my mom!" The son screamed. Kicking and moving around, so the man would drop him.

"Your mother is dead" The scarlet woman said. The boy's face went pale.

"NO!" He screamed, kicking and moving more violently. "My mommy isn't…" He was knocked out.

"…as I said, you are gonna interrogate him, he must have knowledge about fairy tail." A female voice said.

"Why do you belive such thing? The kid is barely 10 years old!" A male voice asked.

"Not many knows the logo, and he painted their guild hall!" The female said again

The male stayed silent for a while, then let out a sigh

"Alright, but I refuse to go hard on the kid… at first" The male said, barely hearable.

"I expect results tonight" the female voice said

"As you wish, miss knightwalker" The male voice said

The male picked up something heavy and splashed at bucket of water into the head of the young boy.

The boy coughed for a few minutes, his body shaking from the cold water.

"Wake up!" The male voice shouted. The boy opened his eyes. The voice belonged to an elderly man, probably around fifty years old.

The boy noticed that he was strapped to a metal table with thick leather straps.

"Where… where am I?" He stuttered, still shivering. The man slapped him.

"I ask the questions and you will only answer when spoken to, understood?" The man asked.

"Ye-… yes" The boy answered.

"What is your full name?" The man asked as he moved a sharp light to point directly at the boys face, making himself nearly invisible to the boy.

"L- Lance Enishi" The boy, now named Lance, answered

"Are you lying" The man asked from somewhere left of Lance.

"N-no" The boy answered, then he felt a slap from the right making him let out a small scream of surprise and pain.

"Good, where have you seen that building you painted?" The man asked

"Wh-why did you hit me?" The boy asked, and felt another slap.

"I ask the questions, and depending on the answer, I will react in different ways" He said "Now, answer my question, where have you seen that building?"

"My dad showed it to me. Before he was killed" The boy answered, his voice getting lower by the word.

He felt a slap to the face. Tears had begun to roll down his, now red, cheeks.

For 5 hours the interrogation went on.

"Are you done yet?" The female, miss knightwalker, asked as she barged into the room.

Chained to a chair sat the boy, unconscious, his head hanging. The elderly man walked around, cleaning blood of a table. He stopped and gave a small bow towards the female.

"Yes. He said nothing that we didn't know already." He said as he gestured towards two fine looking chairs.

The female sat down and looked at him "How rough did you go?"

"I started out easily, and I finished off with cutting and shocking."

"So he will get scars?"

"Must likely"

"We can use him to send a message."

The man looked curiously at the female. "What type of message?"

"Take him to the Lacrima Experiment Champers." She said as she stood up and walked towards the entrance.

"What do you intend to do" The man asked as he too stood up.

Knightwalker stooped and looked at the interrogator. "I will give him a new meaning of pain." She then left.

The man started to release the boy and tie his hands and legs. He then wrapped him in a piece of cloth, threw him over his shoulder, and walked off mumbling "Sorry kid, sorry"

The boy was strapped on a large metal X, he lay face-down, unable to move an inch. 3 doctors stood ready with a fair amount of Lacrima crystals, the rare crystal that the citizens of Edolas use in their magic items.

Miss Knightwalker entered the room walked around the X and faced the kid. "Who am I?"

The kid looked confused, and then it hit him. He said, almost whispered, "I will kill you"

The woman smiled. "Get ready for the pain" and walked away, the evil smile still on her face.

For the next 2 and a half hour, the 3 doctors did their surgery. The boy screamed in unimaginable pain, begging them to stop. His back felt like it was being torn off again and again, while waves of a burning felling was sent through his body again and again. He was unable to pass out, the pain keeping him awake. In those two hours, the room was filled with his screams. A pool of tears was below his face.

As the head doctor left the room, the female, named Knightwalker approached him. "Was it a success?"

The doctor looked at her. "We can't tell until he wakes up so we can test him"

As they were talking, a guard ran down the hallway "Lady Knightwalker! We found them, get ready to set out!"

A hungry smile could be seen on the scarlet haired female. "Watch out fairies, I'm coming"

"But Lady Knightwalker, what about the boy?" The doctor asked.

"Make the tests and put him in a cell." She answered, already heading away.

"Damn her, throwing a child away like thrash. She is truly a monster" The doctor mumbled as he went back to the surgery room.

"Doctor, it's been 6 days, he hasn't moved since we put him in the cell" The doctors assistant said "Are you sure he's alive"

"No I'm not, no matter how much we wonna help him, we can't." The doctor answered

"Doctor!" A guard shouted as he came running "The royal city is under attack, you are to heal the wounded guards, including captain Sugarboy, Captain Hughes and chief Byro.

"Are you saying that are all wounded?" The doctor shouted confused.

"Yes, and your expertise are needed!" The guard shouted as he grapped and dragged the doctor with him.

"Get the other assistants and meet me outside!" The doctor shouted to his assistant.

"I will!" The assistant shouted as he ran for the other assistants.

"What's going on?" The first guard said as he looked inside the cell.

"I don't know." The second guard said as he too looked inside the cell.

Inside the said cell, a boy was starting to glow with a transparent yellow energy.

Suddenly the cell wall exploded, and the mystical energy dragged the boy out.

"He's escaping." The first guard shouted as he began to fumble with the keys to the cell.

Outside, a large group of people was being taken by the mystical energy too. They were all being taken into an enormous whirlpool like cloud gathering. What the boy didn't know was that these people were going home.


	2. Chapter 2

'What's that?' He thought 'all the noise suddenly stopped.' He was confused, for only a few seconds he heard cheerful noise, then it suddenly stopped. His suddenly felt a stinging pain on his back. Suddenly they yelled the same thing. He couldn't hear is properly.

He now noticed he was laying on some kind of log. And that an old man began talking "… and what parent is there that doesn't worry about their child? And what parent is there that doesn't believe in their child? You can tell me all about what happened later." He didn't hear anymore, he drifted into unconsciousness.

He woke up, but just barely. He could hear voices, and even though they were loud, he couldn't make out a single word. He suddenly felt the ground shaking, then realized it was a wooden log. He felt himself roling slowly to the left, unable to move and to stop it.

It felt like the log suddenly just disappeared. He wasn't sure how far he fell down, it could be anything from 10 to 100 feet. All he know is that he hit, and broke, something when he landed. Something splashed, people screamed and someone yelled: "Silence!" Once again, Lance lost consciousness.

Slowly returning to consciousness, Lance noticed he was lying on something comfy, probably a bed. He was lying on the side. He had some kind of blanket over him. Suddenly he felt someone sitting on the bed.

"How is he?" A voice belonging to an older man said.

"He is getting better, but his back…" A young female voice trailed off.

"I know, I saw it myself." The older man said with sigh.

Lance was now conscious enough to listen in on their conversations.

"Is there anything we can do for him" A second female voice said.

"I doubt it Lucy, its nothing I have ever seen before." The first female voice said, as the one name Lucy let out a sigh.

Suddenly a door opened and a strict female voice said: "Master, you are needed" Lance knew that voice from somewhere, but he couldn't remember exactly. It made him scared.

"Alright, I'm coming." The older man said. "Wendy, Lucy, take care of our guest."

"Yes, master" The two girls said.

Lance heard someone leave the room and the door close.

"What is this about his back?" The girl named Lucy asked.

"I can't explain it, it's horrible." The other girl, Wendy, answered.

In the following second, Lance regained full consciousness and decided to roll onto his back. Before he had even completely turned, he shot up in sitting position with a groan.

The two girls gasped in surprise.

One of them was a young girl, probably around 12, with long dark blue hair that reached down her waist, and two bangs framing her face. She wore a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and a crossing pattern around the rest of it. She also had thick bands around her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet.

The other was an older girl, probably around 17 years old, her shoulder long blond hair was tied in a single pigtail. She wore a blue top and a short blue west with golden edges. She also had a dark blue skirt hold by a brown belt and black stockings. She had a pouch which apparently holds some gold and silver keys.

"Where does it hurt?" The younger of the girls, judging by the voice, Wendy, quickly asked.

"M- My back" Lance muttered holding the back side of his shoulder.

"What is it with his back?" The other girl, by voice, Lucy, asked.

"Just some scars" Lance muttered, his body slowly shaking and tears forming in his eyes. When he said the Wendy gasped.

"You don't even know?" She asked.

"Know what?" He asked back.

"Lucy, go get the master!" Wendy said, a trace of panic could be heard. Lucy looked confused, but left the small room.

"Please" The girl Wendy began "lay face down, I can ease the pain." Lance slowly turned, making a few sounds of pain. He could hear the girl moved and after a few moments a warm felling spread all over his back, easing the pain.

He was just about to drift back into unconsciousness, when the door was opened and the young girl said: "Master, he doesn't know about _it_!" She quickly said as she helped Lance up in sitting position. The ragged shirt and shorts he had been given in the prison was still on him.

In front of Lance stood a very short old man, his top head was bold and the outer rims of his head had short white hair, he also had a thick white mustache. He had a white shirt, red vest and black pants, he also had a casual high collared blonde cape. He must be this master.

"Lucy and Wendy, please leave the room immediately." He said calmly. The girls looked at each other, but left the room.

"Who are you?" Lance asked.

"My name is Makarov, and I'm master of this magic guild called Fairy Tail, now tell me who you are?"

"Fa- Fairy Tail?!" Lance asked in shock. "The illegal magic guild?" At this question, the old man raised an eyebrow.

"We are not illegal." Makarov said. "Now tell me who you are." It sounded more like an order than a request.

"I'm Lance Enishi." Lance said.

"And where are you from?" the old man asked.

"Edolas, were else?" Lance asked.

"Edolas you say" The old man touched his mustache. "Well, you aren't there anymore."

"What?" Lance exclaimed in shock "Then where am i?"

"Earthland, a parallel world to Edolas." The old man said. "Now tell me, how did you get here?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know I did." Lance said getting sadder by the word.

The old man started to mumble, something about how Lance could have gotten traveled. Lance caught a few phrases. "… must have come with the others…" "… but it only took those with magic…" "…it must be the crystal…" "…so he may just…"

"I have a theory of how you got here, but I must ask. Did someone do anything to your back?" The old man asked.

"Well…" Lance began, but ended up just nodding with tears in his eyes.

"I understand," He replied, "now please stand up." The old man said as he pulled forth two mirrors he placed so Lance could stand between them and then look at his own back.

"Now, this may be scary for a kid like you, how old are you?" Makarov asked.

"7 years old" Lance asked

"7, that's good. One of our members has a kid that's 6, maybe you could be friends." The old man said with a smile as he throw a blanket over one of the mirrors.

"Now, take of your shirt." The old man said, and Lance did so. "Tell me if you can fell my hand." The old man touched the boys back. The second he touched the Lance moved a few inches forward. "It, it stings." He said.

"I see" The old man said. "Now, I must say, this may seem terrifying, but you need not to worry, we can protect you" He smiled and place Lance between the mirrors and pulled of the blanket. For a second Lance froze. Then he screamed all he could, spinning on the spot, trying to reach his back.

"It's gonna be alright, calm down." Makarov said as he helped the boy sit down on the bed. He had stopped screaming when the old man spoke.

"Why, why does these blue crystals from our Logo, and why is it on my back?" The boy cried out.

"I don't know, but I guess someone was experimenting on you. And I must correct you, it's not on your back, it is in your back. It's a part of you and I'm afraid that no one can do anything about it."

"I- I wonna go home." Lance cried as he grapped the old man's shirt and cried in it. Lance may just have meet this man, but for some reason, he knew he could trust him.

"I'm sorry kid, but it is impossible at this point. You cannot go back. But I will give you a new home, here." The old man said with sadness in his voice. He may just have met this child, but he reminded him of someone, someone close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Master, you seem troubled." The scarlet haired woman asked. Her upper body covered by armor and her lower by boots and a blue skirt.

"It's that kid, but nothing you should worry about." The old man said, though without turning his face toward the woman.

The scarlet haired women walked over to the edge of the balcony, which the old man was sitting on.

"You seem troubled to, and that's unusual for you Erza." The old man said.

"I don't know, he just seems familiar." The woman said as she leaned of the edge. After a few seconds of pause, the old man said: "I think so too. He reminds me of someone close to me, but I don't know who."

"What should we do to him. " Erza asked.

"When tomorrow comes, I will ask him. And of course recommend he joins the guild. " Makarov replied with a slight chuckle.

Erza chuckled a bit, then turned her head towards the ocean horizon.

"It's really beautiful, the sunset." She said.

"That, it is." The old man said thoughtful. "It is truly a gift."

"I will see you tomorrow master." Erza said as she walked of the balcony.

"Sleep well." He replied.

"Lance Enishi, just who are you?"

"Good morning, have you slept well."

Lance sat up with a shock as someone spoke to him. It had been girl. She was a little below average height and she had long white hair which curled slightly in the ends. She also had a small upward ponytail, obtained by tying her hair covering her forehead. She had a long red, sleeveless, dress with a pink bow on her dress.

"Who are you?" He asked, moving his legs over the edge.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, and this is my little sister Lisanna." She replied as she pointed towards a slightly younger girl. She wore a light-blue and white striped shirt and green short-shorts and sneakers. She had the same silver hair as the first girl, but it was much shorter, not even shoulder long.

"We brought you breakfast." The girl, Lisanna, said with a smile as the other, Mirajane, hold a tray with eggs, bacon, bread, cheese, butter and jam.

"Thanks" Lance said as he took it and began eating. For few moments, the girls watched, than the younger one, Lisanna left.

"So, would you like to join our guild?" Mirajane asked as she smiled.

"Well, guilds are allowed here, right?" Lance asked after taking a bite.

"Yes. Though there are dark guilds too, but we are not one of them." She said.

"I will think about it." He replied after a moment.

"Glad to hear, I'll get something for you to drink." She said

"Thank you" Lance said as she left.

'Why is everyone so nice? Didn't the just meet me?' Lance thought.

"…"

"Is someone there?" Lance asked nervously out in the empty room.

"Here you go." Mirajane said as she entered the room and placed a glass next to him. "I hope you like orange juice." She left once again.

Lance ate the rest of his food, and orange juice in silence. He lied back in the bed, trying to relax. The laughter from outside got higher as time slowly past.

He had probably been lying there for an hour, maybe two, before he sat up. He walked over and looked out of the window. The street was busy even though it was early. He picked up the tray and glass and left the room.

He entered what appeared to be the main room. Many lines of wooden tables were placed nicely. The large double doors was on the wall to the right, and on the wall to the right was a staircase and a bar. Mirajane stood in this bar.

The room was full of countless people, laughing, drinking, chatting about everything. It was so calm that Lance couldn't help but smile a little. He walked along the walls and finally placed his tray on the bar. Shortly after Mirajane appeared and smiled

"Thank you" She said as she took it and placed it somewhere behind her.

"How are you today?" An old man asked.

Lance looked to the right and noticed the guild master, Makarov that talked to him yesterday.

"Better, thank you." He replied.

"And about the shock?" Makarov asked.

"I'm over it." Lance said, though his voice got quieter.

"What are you going to do now?" The master asked, as he looked over the members of the guild. The old man's face was neutral, but his eyes were shining like a child's at Christmas Eve.

"I don't know" Lance said, he hadn't really thought about it. As he had spoken Mirajane came over, chopping some vegetables.

"Well, have you thought about my offer?" She asked, still chopping.

"No much." Lance replied.

The old man watched him, and then asked: "Do you know any magic?"

"What do you mean, do I know magic? Magic is just an object." Lance replied confused.

"I believe that's how it is in Edolas, anyway, here in Earthland we mages can store magic in our bodies and use it to cast spells to aid us in our journey." Makarov explained.

"So, I can learn to do magic as well?" Lance asked, getting a little excited.

"Honestly I don't know, people from Edolas can't store magic in their bodies, but if our theory of how you got here is correct, then you do have magic in your body, somehow." The old mas said.

"So, how do we find out?" Lance asked, as Mirajane finished her chopping and placed a glass of orange juice in front of him.

"We can find out right now if you are up for it?" The old man said.

"Really?" Lance asked excited. The old man ruffled in his pocket and pulled out a blue orb. He held it for Lance to take, and he did.

As he said, holding the blue orb, the old man spoke: "Now do as I say, and we can find out." Lance nodded.

"Close your eyes." The old man said, and Lance did so.

"Fell the energy inside." He continued. Lance had a problem with felling anything.

"Force the energy into the orb." He finished. Lance tried to focus on the orb located between his hands, and nothing else.

A few moments past before the old man talked again: "That's good, you can stop now." Lance stop focusing and opened his eyes. As he looked at the orb, it was glowing beautifully.

"I did that?" He asked.

"Indeed." The old man replied. "And now, would you like to join our guild? We can train you magic power to their maximum potential."

Lance thought for a moment, and decided he had nothing else to do, it made him sad.

"I do want to join the guild." He said. The old man smiled before shouting, towards the other members: "Then I bid you, Lance, WELCOMME TO FAIRY TAIL!"

The other members shouted the last part with him. Then they finished themselves: "CHEERS!" Lance couldn't help but smile.

'I did it, even though I said no. I did it, just like you wanted me too.'

"Allow me to be the first to personally welcome you." A female voice said from behind him. A voice all too familiar, a voice he never wanted to hear, ever again. He felt like his world just crashed. He slowly turned in the bar chair. Before him stood a scarlet haired woman, though she looked a little different, and had another armor on, there was no doubt. She was the murderer who killed his mom. And now, she stood there, holding her hand out. Like they had never met each other.

"My name is Erza…" She began, but was interrupted as Lance grapped the knife Mirajane had used and threw himself at hear screaming: "Knightwalker!"

Though he had quick movements and the art of surprise, she didn't blink twice as she grapped his arm and pinned him to the ground. Mirajane gasped, and so did other nearby members who watched it. Silence slowly fell over the otherwise cheerful group of members.

Erza quickly let go of the buy and jumped back when she noticed that people began looking, during this she also took the knife. Lance got up and was about to charge the scarlet haired woman once again, but someone quickly grapped his arms. It was slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short straight, slicked back, dark blue hair. The lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache. He had a knee long white jacket, kept open with a wide purple collar and matching edges. Underneath is a dark shirt. His long brown pants are held by a belt. He also had a large serpentine necklace, which was held by a chain.

"Let go of me!" Lance yelled, trying to free himself, though the man didn't let go.

"Calm down kid. It's embarrassing." He said, without changing his tone, but kept it at a calm level, though Lance still struggled. Mirajane walked over and whispered something to Erza, who nodded and left for the second floor. Mirajane then walked over to Lance, who was still struggling.

She presented a stamp and asked smiling: "Now, where do you want your guild mark?" For a moment Lance stopped struggling and was confused, and then he yelled out of anger: "I don't want to join a guild with that murderer!"

"Come with me Macao, and bring him too." Mirajane said to the man holding Lance. The guy named Macao threw lance over his left shoulder and followed Mirajane towards the room Lance was staying in.

"Oi, Wakaba, times up. You didn't finish you drink!" Macao yelled. "You owe me 1.000 jewels!" He smiled.

"No fair, we were interrupted!" A guy yelled back. He too was of average height. He had distinguishable brown hair that was kept in a pompadour-like style that was frontwards from the top of his head in a large curly and fluffy tuft. He wore a loose light green shirt decorated with many motifs of stylized dark colored flowers. And a pair of pants cut down below his knees. They were held up by a belt. He was smoking a pipe

"No excuses, I won" Macao replied and entered the room with Lance.

Once he entered, Mirajane signaled him to place Lance on the bed.

"Now, let me explain why she is here." Mirajane said with a smile.

"I know why!" Lance yelled and stood up. "She is here because you lied to me and you are housing criminals!" He ran fro the door, but Macao blocked it.

"Sorry kid, the lady isnt finished." He simple said, crossing his arms. Lance glared at him, then turn toward Mirajane.

"As I'm sure the master explained. You are on Earthland, and many of people who lives in Edolas, have an identical twin here on Earthland. They may look the same, but their personalities are very different. Tell me, what is the last name of the Erza you know?" She asked, still smiling.

Lance watched angrily for a moment before answering: "I don't know her first name, but I think her last name is Knightwalker."

"I see, well this worlds Erza, is Erza Scarlet, sometimes known as Titania." Mirajane said.

"Why should I believe you?" Lance yelled. He just couldn't accept it.

"Why not?" Now it's was Macao who spoke, "explain why we would lie, we have helped you, given you who and tended to your wounds. We are doing it because we want to help you, and so does Erza. I have known her for many years, she wouldn't kill anyone, even less a mother." Lance turned to him, he was calming down. He couldn't feel sadness coming up in him, for accusing this Erza for something she didn't do. He sat down, hugging his knees.

"I'm so sorry" He cried. He was still mad, but now it was on himself. Mirajane hugged him.

"Don't be, we understand." She said, "now please tell me, what did Erza Knightwalker do?


	4. Chapter 4

Lance explained to Mirajane and Macao how his father had left to help Fairy Tail in their fight against the royal army and how he had showed him the Edolas Fairy Tail guild hall. He also told them that his father had been killed. He then told them the story about how his mother was killed and how he himself was tortured, though for this part of the story, he needed to be comforted by Mirajane.

Mirajane hugged him tighter and said: "I'm sorry to hear about all this."

During the story even that guy, Macao, had needed to clear his eyes and Mirajane was close to break into tears.

"Mira, I will take my leave now." Macao said.

"Sure, we will be there in a moment." She replied, still hugging Lance.

Macao nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Do you know what to do once we go back out?" Mirajane asked, as she stood up.

"Apologize?" Lance said with a low voice.

"And afterwards, you can get the guild stamp and then officially become a member." She smiled as she walked over to hold the door.

Lance left the room with Mirajane behind him. As the left he noticed that the talk was lowered, though it was still there as background noise. He walked towards the bar, where Macao, Makarov and Erza stood talking. They all looked at him as he walked up to them, and he was sure many others did the same.

Once he got in front of Erza, he fell to his knees and lowered his head.

"I'm so sorry, it was just…" He began, but was interrupted when Erza pulled is shoulder up and hold a hand for him to shake.

"It's okay, and as I said earlier, allow me to be the first to personally welcome you to the guild." She said, with a little smile, but it was still a smile. Lance was confused at first, but then he ran forward and hugged the scarlet haired woman.

"Thanks you!" He said. Suddenly most of the guild cheered. He looked and saw that they were happy, even after what happened, they were still happy with him joining the guild. He almost got tears in his eyes again.

"Now, where do you want the guild mark?" Mirajane asked, holding the stamp.

"I don't know." He said, looking around, not many members had the mark the same place. Then it hit him.

"I want it like Titania's." He said looking at Erza.

"Alright." Mirajane said as she pulled up his t-shirt and placed the stamp on the middle of his left upper arm, ironically, it had a scarlet color matching Erza's hair. "All done." Mirajane said as she left to serve the Bar's costumers.

Lance sat up in the bar, Mirajane placing a glass of water in front of him.

Suddenly a boy ran over to Macao, he had short spiky hair in the same color and a dark green t-shirt with light colored pants that had large pockets on the bag.

"Are we gonna go soon?" He pleaded Macao.

"Sure, whatever. Go find Wakaba and I will meet you outside." Macao smiled at the kid.

"Training with the son?" The master asked.

"Something like that." Macao said as he left the guild hall.

"Excuse me." Lance said to the master who just smiled.

"What is it kid?"

"How will I learn magic?" Lance asked.

The master chuckled and pointed with both hands on all the members.

"You ask one of them to train you, like Romeo has done to his father." He smiled.

"But, what kind of magic do they know." Lance asked.

"A large variation, you can't master them all, but what do you want to learn?" The master asked.

"I don't know." Lance said. He hardly knew how magic worked in this world.

"Listen, in one month we are gonna hold some exams to have some of the members become S-class members, the S-class is our strongest members, and therefore it is a big honor. I will, in privat, show you who will be allowed to try and who already are. Then you can train with four of them for a week to see if there are anything that seems interesting to learn." The master whispered so that the other members wouldn't hear it.

"So you are saying I can train with four of the strongest mages in the guild?" Lance asked.

"I sure am." The master said. "So, does that seem good?"

"Sure does." Lance smiled.

"Okay, follow me." The old man said as they walked into one of the backrooms.

He placed 11 pictures in two groups on the table

"Now pick one." The master said.

The first group was with 8 pictures. "This is those who may become S-class"

The first picture was of a guy with spiky pink hair. The second was of a guy with black hair and a necklace. The third was of a woman with long brown hair and a mug in hand. The fourth was of a girl with blue hair and ponytail. The fifth was of a guy with long green hair and some of it was formed like lightning. The sixth was of a girl with shoulder long blue hair. The seventh of a boy with a scar below his left eye and spiky white hair. The eight of a guy with almost shaved black hair and the left side of his face was covered in three distinctive scars, he also had an earring in left ear.

The second group was with 3 pictures. "This is those who are S-class"

The first picture was of Mirajane. The Second picture was of Erza. The third picture was a guy with orange hair slicked back and some stubble that looked like Macao's.

"Anyone that looks interesting?" Makarov asked.

"This guy." Lance said and pointed at picture number 8 of the first group.

"That's Mest Gryder." Makarov told him.

"… and this guy" Lance continued and pointed at picture number 2 of the first group.

"That's Gray Fullbuster." Makarov said

"… and this guy" Lance continued and pointed at picture number 1 of the first group.

"That's Natsu Dragneel." Makarov said.

"I also want to be trained by Erza." Lance finished and pointed at her picture.

"I see. You will definitely get an interesting month. Tomorrow I will have the first person to wake you up at 8 am." Makarov said as he gathered the pictures.. "Every morning for the next 4 weeks, your 'sensei' will do that. Have fun." Makarov said and left.

"Oh, and today you can read about magic in general, you can get the books from Mira." He added from the doorway.

"Thanks." Lance said as he followed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up." Someone said. Lance sat up and saw the guy with the scars. Mest Gryder.

"My name is Mest, and once you have eaten." He said and placed a tray on Lance's legs.

"You can meet me behind the guild." He finished and left.

Lance smiled as he ate. He had read the two books Mira had given him and even practiced in focusing his magical energy to specific parts of his body, and if he should say it himself, he had gotten pretty good already.

After eating he put some cloth on that Mira had given him. It was a black shirt, a white west with red edges and a pair of blue shorts.

He then went behind the guild hall. However no one was there. He stood and looked for a few minutes. Then he turned around and was about to walk when someone from behind him said: "You are here."

Lance quickly turned around again and looked a Mest. Who suddenly just stood there. There were nothing he could have been hiding behind. It was like he appeared out of thin air.

"How did you do that?" Lance asked once he had gotten closer.

"I can teleport, and if what Makarov said is correct, you want to try and learn it." Mest said.

"That's right." Lance said, getting excited. It was going to be a good week.

One week later

"Good morning." Someone said. Lance sad up, in front of him stood a guy with black hair and…

"Where is your cloth?" Lance asked.

"What do you…" The guy began as he looked down himself, "What the hell!" He then exclaimed. Lance chuckled.

"Anyway, my name is Gray. And you want to learn magic?" He asked as he placed a tray beside Lance and sat down on the beds edge.

"I do, but I can't decide what kind of magic, so I'm trying four different things." Lance said while eating.

"Okay, well I'm an ice mage." Gray said.

"And soon, you will be trained by an S-class mage." He said confident.

"Maybe." Lance said, yet smiling.

Another week later

"Wake up!" Someone yelled, Lance knew who it was.

"Good morning, Erza-senpai." Lance said as he sat up.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Lance asked excitingly. During his now two week stay at Fairy Tail, he had seen many types of magic, he just couldn't wait to see what Erza could do. It had to be something awesome!

"Straight to the point." She mumbled before answering. "I use re-equip magic, but that isnt what I will teach you. I will teach you basic sword fighting." Lance was confused for a moment, but then it hit him.

*** Flashback ****

"So, Lance." Gray began: "Who else will teach you?"

"Erza and a guy named Natsu. I have already been something from this awesome guy named Mest." Lance replied.

"I see, well, if you choose Erza as you main teach, come back to me once you are finished. I know some magic the will go well with what she does." Gray said.

"And what will that be?" Lance asked excitingly.

"Wait and see." Gray replied.

**** End of Flashback ****

"So, will I get my own sword?" Lance asked as they walked to get behind the guild

"Yes, and with that sword I will make you an expert." She answered.

As the got behind the guild 5 swords suddenly appeared.

The first sword was a normal European longsword. The blade was about 2½ ft. long, and the handle about 6 inches.

The second sword was a rapier with a 4 inch handle. It was very light.

The third sword was a straight katana. The blade was about 2 ft. and the handle about 6 inches. The handle and the sheath was both pitch black with golden edges.

The fourth sword was 5 ft. long. 3 ft. blade and 2 ft. handle. The blade curved and got wider at the end.

The fifth sword was another katana. However this was red and curved. The blade was ½ ft. longer than the other.

"You can pick any of the swords, and keep them." Erza said. "What I can teach in a week will be roughly the same, so pick the one you like the most."

Lance stood, then his eyes fell on the middle sword (number 3), it looked a little like the one his father once had.

"Does any of these swords have a special ability?" Lance asked.

"In fact, they do. Which are you thinking about?" Erza asked, confused of how he got to that.

"The black one, in the middle." Lance said and pointed.

"That swords name is Kaze no hocho, it means Wind Cleaver." Erza explained. "It allows you to manipulate the wind around the blade to become sharp as air. I doubt you will master than soon, though."

"I take that one." Lance said and picked it up. It looked great, and that air thing had he already tried.

**** Flashback ****

"You have done very well, considering it has only been 3 days." Mest said.

Lance smiled. He had just teleported during a mid-air fall from the Magnolia cathedral. Magnolia is the city which the guild lies in.

"I'm afraid I can't teach you much more. The power of teleportation magic is that you can easily combine it with other types of magic, or hand to hand combat." He explained.

"So, what do I do now?" Lance asked

"I will find someone to teach you hand to hand combat. Meet me behind the guild hall in 1 hour. You can take a lunch break." Mest said before vanishing.

1 hour later

"Lance, over here!" Mest shouted. Lance ran toward him and two others.

"Lance, this is Romeo. He and you will team up against this young girl." He pointed at a girl Lance had met one of the first days he was here.

"Your name is Wendy, right?" He asked. The girl smiled and nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Lance asked Mest.

"I will give you advice." Mest explained.

During the next 4 days, Lance spared together with Romeo against Wendy. During this time he also learned what magic she uses.

"So you are a Sky dragonslayer?" Lance asked "and you use wind magic?"

Wendy smiled "Yes. Do you want to learn it?"

"Maybe, but you are going with Mest to the exams, right?"

"Yes, I am going."

"Then it must wait til after."

"I doesn't have too."

"How?"

"You can train 6 days with Gray, Erza, Mest and Natsu, and then train 4 days with me" Wendy said.

"Great, I'll go ask the master.

And he accepted

**** End of Flashback ****

"So" Erza began and all swords, except the first sword and Lance's disappear. "We will fight." She got into fighting stance and so did Lance

6 days later

It was incredible, no matter what he did, how fast he was, or how he combined his attacks with teleportation, he couldn't even get close to hit her. Just now, he realized what it meant to be an S-class mage.

"You are doing great." Erza said. "You rarely makes the same mistake twice. That means you are getting stronger"

"Yeah, but I still can't hit you." Lance said a little depressed.

"Why depressed, I have more years of experience than you are old."

"True."

The next morning

"Oi, wake up!" Someone yelled

"Aye" Someone else said.

Lance sat up, in front of him stood a Natsu, a guy with pink hair and open black jacket without a shirt underneath and baggy white pants. Behind him was a blue cat, with wings, flying, his name was Happy.

"Good morning Senpai" Lance said as he got dressed and ate.

"So, are you ready for some serious training?" Natsu asked excitingly.

"I sure am." Lance said.

"Now let's go!" Natsu exclaimed once Lance was finished eating.

"Good morning Lance" Macao said as the two boys left the room.

"Morning Macao, Romeo." Lance said. For the last 2 weeks, he had lived with them instead of in the guild. He had also gotten good friends with Romeo.

6 days later

Lance was up early, instead of sleeping, he was now outside, doing some warm up. He wanted to be ready once his senpai, Wendy, arrived.

"Good morning"

Lance looked, Wendy stood and smiled

"Are you ready for training?" She asked

"I sure am." Lance said.

4 days later

"See yea!" The members yelled at the choosen few, as they climbed aboard the ship.

Today was the day the potential S-class members would be challenged. Lance felt sadness; he had gotten really close to some of them during this month. He felt like a real Fairy Tail member.

"Macao, I leave you in charge until I return." Makarov said.

"Good luck Natsu-nee!"

"You will do great!"

"I believe in you!"

The cheers went on until the ship far from the docks. Then everything went quiet and everybody walked back to the guild.


	6. Chapter 6

"It sure has been quiet since they left!" Wakaba said.

"Yeah, I kind of miss them fighting." Macao said.

"Something like that." Wakaba said.

"Isnt it unusual for them to take 3 days, I mean, shouldn't they be back by now?" Bisca asked.

"True, but I wouldn't worry, they are our strongest members." Alzack replied.

Bisca: A woman with long green hair that reaches her mid back, and bangs framing her face. She wore a western style hat, a light polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. She also had a strapless blue one-piece dress with whited edges.

Alzack: A guy with black hair the covered the right part of his face. He wore a long brown western-style coat resembling a poncho. He also wore a shirt and torn pants with tasseled sides. He got simple boots and a belt that holds a revolver lookalike gun.

Both of them are users of re-equip magic like Erza, but they are using guns instead of melee weapons and armor.

Suddenly the door was opened, Lance and Romeo hurried in. Lance had his dark brown, shoulder long, hair in a ponytail. A scarlet red shirt with light blue pants and a leather strap over his shoulder to carry his sword behind his back.

Romeo looked the same, except he now had a long orange scarf.

"What's the rush?" Macao asked the exhausted boys.

"The magic council is coming!" They shouted to him in unison.

"Damn, are you sure they are heading this way?" Macao asked.

"Not really" The boys said. Macao face palmed.

"I bet master Makarov will be back anytime, so there are probably no worries." Wakaba said.

"True"

Suddenly, the door was knocked. Macao got up and walked, most of the chatting disappeared. The door was hardly ever knocked. Macao opened the door.

"How can I help the magic council?" He asked as he signaled them to enter.

"I'm afraid this isnt a pleasant visit." A man said. He looked high ranked.

"How many of the members are here now?" He asked Macao.

"My guess is 80, maybe 90 percent. All of our strongest members is on Tenrou island at the moment, but they should be on their way back." Macao answered.

"I'm afraid not." The man said.

"What do you mean?" Macao asked, though he seemed nervous about what answer he would get.

"Tenrou island, the island sacred to Fairy Tail, has been completely annihilated by the dragon known as Acnologia!" The man said so that everyone in the guild could hear it. "There are no remains of it nor our fellow members. I'm sorry for our loss."

The guild went black, everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at the council represent. Most of those who were standing, including Lance and Romeo, excluding Macao, fell to their knees.

"This, isnt a joke, is it?" Macao asked low voice, though everyone could hear it.

"I'm afraid not. Messengers have been sent word to Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus. They will help you decide the next guild master." The man answered.

As he turned to leave he talked once again. "I am truly sorry for your loss." The doors closed.

The guild was silent. Everyone was trying to understand what they had heard. Then, slowly, they began to leave

"Lance, Romeo, go home." Macao said, it was clear that he was trying to hold back tears and his voice was shacking.

Lance grapped Romeo's shoulder and they too left the guild. Only Macao and Wakaba remained.

"Lance" Romeo began as they walked down the slightly crowded street. "What is going to happen…"

"I knew, Romeo, I wish I knew."

3 Days later

The guild was quiet as ever. In three days, more than one third of the guild members had left the guild. And about a fourth hadn't been seen since the news about the members had reached the guild. Lance, Romeo and Alzack sat at the bar. Macao and Wakaba was discussing what would happen with the guild. The only other members in the guild at the moment were: Bisca, Droy and Jet.

(Droy, a tall, slim man with black hair that curve's upward and forward. He wore a white shirt with green pants and two golden bonds over his shoulder.

Jet, a slim young man of average height with orange hair kept jutting backwards. He wore an open light brown coat with yellowish fur trimming the edges and sleeves. Below the coat he wore a purple shirt. On his legs he had baggy dark pants.)

Once again, the door was knocked. Three days again it had broken Fairy Tail.

"Well, I can hardly be bad news." Macao mumbled as he went to open the door.

"Oh, it's you." He said and stepped to the side. 6 people entered the guild.

"I'm glad you could make it here so fast." Macao said.

"Anything for Makarovs children" one of the strangers said. He was a slim man of average height. He had a mildly squared face with several wrinkles. His hair was kept in a youthful style, almost reaching his shoulders in a straight cut. He wore a simple black t-shirt and a pair of pants. He also wore a hat, like those worn by witches, with a spiked band around the bottom. He had a matching spiked collar around his neck.

"Thanks Goldmine." Macao said as the man, Goldmine, entered.

Following the first man was an elder woman with wrinkled skin, small eyes and bony hands. She got large earlobes and her long gray hair was tied in a huge bun with three layers. She wore a red cloak with collar that had a dotted design and a dark vest beneath it.

Following her was an old, bald man. He wore a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized with a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and vertical striped pink and purple shorts. He also had red lipstick. He had small wings on his back.

Once they had entered, Macao closed the door and guided them to the bar.

"So, who do you think should be the new master of Fairy Tail?" The bald man asked Macao.

"I don't know, master Bob." Macao said as he went behind the bar to serve drinks. Wakaba joined the four. Before they began their meeting, Macao asked: "Alzack, can you do something with Lance and Romeo?"

"Sure, come on boys." He said as he clapped the two boys on their shoulders.

"Are we gonna train?" Romeo asked, with a low voice.

"I was thinking about an easy job where you two can observe." Alzack said as he took a fairly easy request from the request board. It was to destroy the lair of some wolfes that had been terrorizing the farms outside of Magnolia. The reward was 70.000 Jewel reward.

Romeo just: 'Hmm-ed' as response while Lance said nothing.

"How far is it?" Lance asked once they were outside.

"About in hours walk, I think." Alzack said.

"Wouldn't it be more useful training?" Romeo asked, still with that low-voice, an abnormal thing for him to do.

"Perhaps, but how do you want me to teach you fire magic?" Alzack asked.

"Can't be rent a wagon?" Lance asked.

"Right now, we can't use money on such things if our guild shall survive." Alzack replied.

"We didn't you ask Bisca to come?" Lance asked are a few minutes. Alzack blushed slightly before answering.

"Wh- Why would you ask that?" He asked, trying to sound confused but failed.

"The two of you seem close, that's why." Lance said

"Well…" began Alzack, but decided to change the subject "How about lunch before we go?"

"Whatever" Romeo mumbled.

"Okay, then it's this way." Alzack said as he turned left.


	7. Chapter 7

"Finally" Lance said as they left the farm after being given directions.

"Remember to stay alert, I don't want you to get hurt." Alzack said.

Lance replied: "Yes." While Romeo mumbled something than sounded like "yeah, yeah."

They walked for a while before Alzack suddenly raised a hand as a signal to 'stop and be quiet.' Alzack crouched down, his right hand on the gun look-alike weapon in his belt. Lance's left hand reached over his right shoulder and grapped the handle of his sword. Romeo's right hand, engulfed in small blue flames. All was silent.

Suddenly, howls was heard from behind them, and as they turned, three grey wolfes were running towards them. Alzack was quick with his weapon, a magic circle appeared on each of the wolfes and they collapsed to the ground. Electrified.

"How did you do it so quick?" Romeo asked surprised as he removed his blue flames.

"I rely more on speed than power." Alzack said in an it-is-not-important tone.

A more human like howl was heard from behind them, their previously front, and once again, they turned.

Five men stood before them. Four were dressed in wolf hide and was armed with swords, the blade was about 2 ft. long. The last of the men had a dark cloths and a red cape with high collar.

"Please just leave, I don't do business with guilds." He said, the words sounded diplomatic but the tone was more like a thread.

Alzack looked at the man, and then at the kids.

As if he knew was Alzack thought, he said: "We won't spare the kids"

"Alzack" Lance began whispering "you take the cape guy, I take the others." Alzack looked at him, then at the four wolf dressed men. He didn't like the idea. Suddenly Romeo stood in their middle.

"I will aid you, Alzack" He said as his left hands engulfed in blue flames.

"No, we will move back, we don't have to fight!" Alzack said as he lowered his weapon, though he didn't withdraw it.

"Don't worry about that." The red-cloaked man said. "There will be no fight, a fight is where both sides have a chance of success, and you do not."

"What?" Romeo shouted and engulfed his right hand in golden flames. He united is hands and a beam of blue and golden flames shot towards the cape guy. But when the flames where half way, they changed color to ordinary fire and a flaming sphere erupted. Judging by the look on Romeo's face, this wasn't supposed to happen.

Once the flames as settled, Alzack, Romeo and Lance could see that none of their opponents were harmed. The red-cloaked man's face had no expression, but his men were smirking.

The wolf dressed men suddenly howled and charged with their swords. Lance reacted by drawing his own sword and run towards while shouting. "Alzack, take the last guy, I can handle this!" Alzack looked worried, but drew his second gun-like weapon, jumped up and shot one shot with each weapon. The two shots whirled into two tornado like twisters, slowly uniting into one. It hit spot-on. And the ground received marks as if you had slammed an axe into it multiple times.

Once again, the man was unharmed. And with a snap of his fingers, Alzack was sent flying into a tree.

In the meantime, Lance had charged to front wolf-like person and just before their blades clashed, he had teleport behind the man and used with his feet to kick him in the back. He did a spin forward and razor sharp wind formed around his sword as he slashed it directly towards a second guy who blocked the blade, but was cut and thrown backwards by the wind.

One of the wolf guys charged him from the front, but Lance managed to block the attacked. Suddenly, the man grapped his arm so he could escape.

Lance heard charging footsteps from behind him. 'Dammit' Lance though as he tried to teleport, but he couldn't. The guy that holds him must have magic canceling magic or something in his hand. Lance couldn't help but think this was the end.

A weird cracking and freezing sound came from behind him and the enemy in front of him loosed the grip and just started over Lance's shoulder. Lance didn't waste the chance and quickly slashed the man across the chest with his sword. The man fell to the ground, whining in pain from the cut.

Lance spun around, sword ready to strike the bastard that tried to sneak up on him. But the guy was frozen in place by what Lance believed to be Romeo's blue fire. This theory was backed up by Romeo standing behind the man with a small smirk on his face.

Suddenly, the red cloaked man with collar stood where Romeo had standed a second before. Romeo crashed into a tree about 30 ft. away. The cloaked man lowered his leg.

Lance was a second too late to get into stance as the cloaked man spun around and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into another tree.

Suddenly, four green magic circles appeared, shortly after they exploded.

Alzack stood, both guns drawn. He was panting and blood could be seen dripping from his mouth.

"Now do you see?" The cloaked man said, still holding his diplomatic tone, "this isnt a fight, it's a matter of time."

"Shut up!" Romeo shouted as he threw a whip of purple fire towards the cloaked man. He grapped it, and pulled Romeo towards him and gave him a good kick to the stomach. He flew and landed about 30 ft. away. He didn't move.

"Romeo!" Alzack shouted as he ran towards the 7 year old. He fired his guns multiple times at the cloaked man. The thin orange beams that hit the cloaked man, but the beams didn't affect him.

As Alzack reached Romeo, he withdrew his guns and held his hands to see how injured the young boy was. The cloaked man was about to move closer to them, but a wind blew past in front of him and made large, deep cuts in the nearby tree.

"Impressive attack" The cloaked said as he turned to face Lance, "but you are years from cutting me."

Lance readied his sword once again and charged, yelling: "Don't mess with me!"

He stapped and slashed at the cloaked man, but it was like a shield was protecting him. Lance leaped back.

"What the hell is that?" He asked. The question made the cloaked man smirk.

"Depends on how you see it," He began, and moved a little closer to Lance, "some call it force magic, others call it pure magic." The last part made Alzack raise his head.

"Pure magic? But that is impossible!" He yelled. "No human is capable of containg such thing, it would kill us!"

"And here I am." The cloaked man smirked. "I assure you, I'm very much alive."

Alzack began shacking a little. Panic slowly corrupting him. Then suddenly, he knew what to do.

"Lance, take Romeo and get out of here!" He shouted, "we can't this fight ourselves, got get help!" He didn't draw his guns. Instead, he used magic to make two guns appear in his hands. They had three barrels instead of one.

"But Alzack, you can't do this alone either!" Lance objected as he began to feel fear.

"If you stay, then Romeo… ARGH" Alzack yelled in surprise as he was suddenly forced into a tree, he went through it and slammed into the next one. He dropped both guns and fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

"Alzack!" Lance shouted it all happened just a little longer than a blink with the eye. Suddenly the cloaked man stood in front of Alzack, with a sword in his hand, about to cut Alzack's head off.

Lance began running towards them, but as the cloaked man brought the sword down, Lance realized he wouldn't make it. Then it hit him, he would make it!

Just as the cloaked man's sword was at Alzack's neck, Lance appeared and blocked it with his own sword, at the very last second.

"Teleport? That is the first time I have seen it." The cloaked man said with a complimenting tone.

Suddenly, the cloaked man was gone, and Lance felt a presence behind him.

"After all, you can't really see it when you do it yourself."

Lance was suddenly spun around.

"ARGH!" He yelled as the cloaked man's sword entered his gut, but instead of coming out of the back, it sounded like it had hit a metal barrier. The cloaked man stood confused as Lance pulled out the sword and felt to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth.

The man threw the sword away. Then he turned: "I don't know what you did, but when we meet again, I will find out." The cloaked man vanished. Lance could see his vision getting blurred and his mind heavy.

"N-no… I can't… end it… he-here" Lance stuttered before everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell happened?" Macao shouted questioning, as a limping Alzack entered the guild, with an unconscious Romeo over his should and a bleeding, unconscious Lance in his arms. Bisca and Macao had horrified looks on their faces.

"H-help them…" Alzack managed to say before falling unconscious on the floor.

_"Where am I?"_

_"__**…**__"_

_"Who's there?"_

_"__**…**__"_

_"Go away!"_

"Kyaaa!"

"Calm down!" Jet said, as Lance suddenly sat up, screaming. Jet supported Lance, by his shoulder as the young by was shaking.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine now, thank you." Lance mumbled. He then noticed that his torso, left shoulder, right wrist, head, right knee and left ankle, all had bandages on them. Then he remembered the fight.

"Romeo, Alzack!" He shouted, catching Jet off-guard. He was about to leave the bed, but Jet hold him firmly.

"They are fine, don't worry. Just rest." Lance calmed down and slowly laid be down on the bed.

"How long ago is it?" He asked

"Don't know," Jet answered. "All I know is that Alzack entered the guild a couple of hours ago, badly wound. He was apparently carrying you and Romeo. Of course they began treating you all right away. I also heard Wakaba comment that Alzack shouldn't even be able to move with his injuries."

"How bad is he?" Lance asked "and how is Romeo?"

"Alzack had broken a lot of bones and he also had a few internal bleedings." Jet explained. "That guy had apparently used every bit of energy he had left to get you two kids back safe." He smirked a little.

"Anyway, Romeo had a broken arm and a few bruises, nothing major."

Lance nodded, that was good.

"What are my injuries?" he asked.

"A broken leg, bruises and a stab in the stomach." Jet answered. Lance just nodded and turned, trying to sleep.

There was an awkward silence until Jet spoke again.

"That, mark on your… back" He began, finding the floor very interesting, "where did you get it?"

Lance sat up "How many saw it?" He asked.

"Most of the remaining guild I think." Jet answered, still unable to look the young kid in the eyes.

"How I got it doesn't matter." Lance said after a while of silence. Jet didn't aswer, but just nodded his head. Suddenly, master Bob of Blue Pegasus entered the room.

"How are you feeling young one?" He asked, his voice a little too happy.

"Fine, I guess." Lance mumbled, still mad that he was back in bed again.

"Are you in any pain?" Bob continued. Lance shock his head.

"No" he said "when can I leave this bed?"

"Uuh, I think you will be back on your feet in a few days, just relax in for the time." Bob said

"Can I have a privat word?" Bob then asked, Lance nodded as Jet left the room.

"What did Makarov tell you about your, in need of better words, mark?" Bob asked, suddenly with a scary serious tone. This scared Lance for a moment.

"Nothing only that because of it, I came to Earthland" Lance answered. Master Bob nodded, looking thoughtful.

"I see…" He mumbled and walked towards the door. Before exiting he turned around

"Try to get some sleep." He said with a smile "And call if it begins to hurt." Lance nodded.

that evening

The two dozen Fairy Tail members remaining and the visiting guild masters sat at the guild hall, eating food they had cooked together or brought. It was a nice buffet. Lance was happy to see that Romeo, and even Alzack still attended, though Bisca looked worried about Alzack.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Don't worry" Alzack said "I'm still standing, right?"

There wasn't much chit-chat. Most people were eating in silence, though a few where talking, some even tried to engage other in their conversations. All in all, it wasn't the same cheerful Fairy Tail it had been a week ago.

"Lance" Alzack said, Lance looked up from his soup. "I found out who it was." Lance widened his eyes.

"Who was it?" Lance asked.

"He is a former member of the ten wizard saints." Alzack answered. "That is why he was so strong."

"What are the ten wizard saints?" Lance asked confused

"You don't know?" Droy asked from his left.

"Wizard Saint, is a title bestowed upon the ten most powerful wizards." Jet explained from between Lance and Droy.

"So he was once one of the ten strongest wizards?" Lance asked. Alzack nodded.

"Yes, but it isnt just bestowed because of strength, only the council knows all the factors." Alzack said.

"But there is no doubt he is stronger than the average wizard!" Bisca added and then asked: "Are you sure you are fine?" Alzack sighed.

"If we see him again, escape should be the top priority. Our chances victory is to slim." Alzack said, ignoring Bisca.

Lance slammed the table, causing everyone to look. His fist was clenched and he was shaking lightly.

"I know that the strongest members are gone, but that is not reason not to fight!" He suddenly yelled as he stood up.

"Don't you have any pride?" He continued. "So what if he was one a wizard saint. We are two dozen wizards! We can't just back out, the others would never forgive us! We can't just sit and watch Fairy Tail get thrown in the dirt!" Lance stopped, not sure how to continue. Everyone looked at him differently, some with a hint of acknowledgement, some with a hint of annoyance and some even with anger.

Suddenly Goldmine spoke up: "Good one. Although I must say, you are foolish. Yes, you may defeat him if you all go. But what will you accomplish? Your request was to defeat some wolfes not this man."

Lance was about to erupt. Slowly, he began speaking: "You are not a member, you have nothing to say in this matter."

"I am a former member and I am familiar with the ways of Fairy Tail. The former master saw you all as his children and he wouldn't let you throw yourself into the grasp of death so easily, you still have many years to live in." Goldmine replied.

Lance was trembling: "The master is… dead." He could feel the tears about to burst. "What he thinks isnt our concern anymore." He could feel the tears appear in the corner of his eyes. He blinked the to make the disappear.

"Yes, he is most likely dead, physically. As long as you still remember him, still talks about him, still miss him. He will never be truly gone." Goldmine said, still completely calm.

"Truly gone, maybe, but he isnt coming back!" Lance suddenly yelled, "None of the are coming back!" Lance could feel his shoulders begin to tremble.

"We are on our own. Therefor…" He didn't come any further as Bisca suddenly hugged him

"You are too young to speak like that." Lance stopped trembling, calming down. "He is right, let us not worry about this one guy, and let's not throw ourselves into our death. Let's keep on living, for their sake." Lance suddenly felt weak in his knees. He fell, yet not. Bisca was holding him. A moment of peace before Lance spoke, only Bisca heard him.

"Thank you." She let go and sat back down.

Lance wiped a few tears with his hand before bowing his head towards Goldmine.

"Sorry." At which, he sat down.

"It's fine." Goldmine replied before he stood up. He then began talking: "I, the other present guild masters and some of the Fairy Tail veterans has decided who will become our next guild master." He looked around to see if he had everyone's attention. "Of course most of those we would have considered first were also lost on Tenrou Island. Therefor we have decided to make one of Fairy Tail's, current, strongest mages and one of those who have been here a long time. He is familiar with the ways of Fairy Tail." He looked again, only to see most people on the edge of their seats.

"I give you, Macao Conbolt, fourth master of Fairy Tail."


End file.
